Oblivion
by KilianFloyd
Summary: Draco y Hermione han tomado caminos distintos, pero mientras uno quiere olvidar, la otra no puede recordar. ¿Será que el destino les tiene una segunda oportunidad? ¿O ambos tendrán que resignarse a vivir separados? Dramione / PostGuerra.


**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el universo de Harry Potter me pertenecen, todo es obra de J.K. Yo sólo jugaré un rato con ellos.**

 **Nota: Todo vino a mi mente de forma muy rápida. De pronto, recordé una película que amo (eternal sunshine of the spotless mind) y bueno, nació esto. Espero que les guste mucho. Me gustaría que dejaran un comentario, así voy viendo en que fallo o en que acierto. Y sin decir más, ¡bienvenidos!**

* * *

Corazones heridos, familias destruidas, trágicas muertes y un sinfín de lágrimas era lo que se había cosechado luego de esa época de oscuridad. La guerra. Un periodo que, por muy doloroso que fuera, debía recordarse.

Ya habían transcurrido dos años desde ese fatídico día, ese que mezclo sentimientos y emociones. Y es que tantas cosas habían ocurrido en esos años, momentos que algunos jamás imaginarían, por lo menos no hasta que sepan la verdad. Ya que por más que olvides, cuando hay amor, siempre puede haber una segunda oportunidad. Ese es el caso de Draco y Hermione, quienes por más que intentaron estar juntos, no pudieron. Prejuicios, heridas, diferencias. Eso y más había marcado su relación, una que vivió oculta todo el tiempo, pues sólo ellos sabían de la existencia de ese amor prohibido. Uno que se mantuvo intacto por años, pero que no pudo transcender en el tiempo.

Draco y Hermione, dos jóvenes víctimas de un pasado oculto. Draco y Hermione, dos protagonistas de un amor prohibido. Draco y Hermione, dos personas unidas por el olvido.

-o-

—¡¿Vienes acá a decirme que no podemos estar juntos¡? —Exclamó una joven de cabello castaño —Ahora, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, vienes muy calmadamente a decirme que todo fue en vano. Y yo qué pensaba que habías cambiado, Draco Malfoy.

—Hermione… yo… yo no puedo, lo siento —musitó el chico mientras con su mano derecha limpiaba sus lágrimas. Ver llorar a Malfoy era algo que Hermione jamás había imaginado, sin embargo, eso no la ponía feliz, al contrario. Ella sabía lo que se aproximaba y eso la aterraba. —Es lo mejor para ambos —afirmó—.Tu eres la cerebrito acá, deberías saberlo.

—¿Qué es lo mejor? Pues para mí no lo es. Si tu opción es huir, bien por ti, pero yo le doy la cara a los problemas. Yo soy capaz de destruir todos los obstáculos que se interpongan —admitió sollozando—.Pero al parecer tú te rendiste, y yo no puedo estar con alguien que perdió el interés por luchar —agregó.

Ella no podía creerlo. Draco no podía ser tan cobarde. Él le había prometido que una vez finalizada la guerra ambos estarían juntos y que harían frente a las adversidades. Sin embargo, todo parecía indicar que las cosas no serían como habían planificado.

—Toma tu camino, tienes todo para ganar y yo todo para perder. Eres una heroína, yo en cambio, soy un maldito mortífago. Tú lo tienes todo, Hermione. Vive. Vive y olvídate de mí.

—Ojala fuera así de simple. No me interesa en absoluto vivir esa vida que planeas para mí, deberías saberlo. Además, las palabras se pronuncian con facilidad, mas los actos, cuando hay sentimientos de verdad, no se concretan de igual forma. Y yo, Draco, no puedo olvidarte —sentenció Hermione. Ella tomó asiento en una banca. Sus manos cubrían su rostro mientras su llanto se volvía cada vez más notorio.

Draco no quería verla así. Ese día ambos irían a Australia a ver a los padres de la chica para comunicarles que estaban juntos. Ellos serían los primeros en enterarse de la relación, ya luego verían que harían con Lucius y Narcissa, pues sabía que eso requeriría mucho más tiempo y dedicación.

—Yo puedo evitarte el dolor. Será mi acto de redención. Pero antes quiero que me respondas algo. —Ahora había logrado capturar toda la atención de la joven, quien lo miraba fijamente.

—¿De qué hablas? No comprendo. Podrías tener la amabilidad de explicarme—exigió Hermione con una creciente molestia.

—De eso, de que haré que olvides todo lo malo. Créeme, un día me lo agradecerás. Mereces algo mejor que esto, Granger—admitió.

—Es que no logró entend… —Y antes de que ella pudiese responder. Una luz la impacto de frente.

El joven había conjurado el mismo hechizo que Hermione había utilizado en sus padres. Él borró de su mente todos los rastros de su relación. Sólo dejó aquellos recuerdos que eran típicos de sus primeros años. Las peleas, los insultos, y en general, todo lo que no tuviera conexión con su tortuoso romance.

-o-

Draco una vez más recordaba el día en que su vida cambió. El joven sacudió su cabeza para ver si sus pensamientos se esfumaban, sin embargo, era inútil. Él no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Siempre se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo, qué desafío estaría ocupando esa estudiosa cabeza y por sobre todo, si ella había logrado ser feliz. Lo último que había averiguado, era que Hermione, luego de trabajar un año en el Ministerio, había decidido continuar con sus investigaciones respecto a los Derechos de las Criaturas Mágicas en Estados Unidos. Granger, siempre superando su esencia sabelotodo.

Lo único que le quedaba de ella eran recuerdos. Bueno, eso y sus cartas. Cartas escritas con una caligrafía impecable. Típico de ella.

Él por su parte, había decidido continuar con su vida. Su decisión, sin duda, había sido la mejor, pues sus presagios fueron ciertos. Mientras los Malfoy enfrentaban una serie de procesos y juicios, Hermione recibía una condecoración tras otra. Todo estaba resuelto, ella haría su vida como heroína y el haría la suya como un ex mortífago que busca una absolución. Pero el destino no siempre está escrito y a veces, por más que queramos cambiarlo, no podemos. Eso era algo que Draco Malfoy ignoraba, mas lo descubriría más temprano que tarde, ya que ese día su vida volvería a cambiar. Después de todo, no hay magia más poderosa que el amor.

-o-

Eran las tres de la tarde y Hermione Granger volvía a Inglaterra a conmemorar el fin de la guerra.

Cuatro de la tarde y Draco Malfoy se preparaba para asistir al evento, mas por compromiso que por gusto, a decir verdad. Pero era parte de su "redención"

Cuatro y media y una chica sube al taxi que Hermione había reservado para volver a su Departamento en Londres.

Cinco de la tarde y Hermione logra partir rumbo a su hogar. Ya se le ha hecho tarde y de seguro llegaría atrasada. Y ella, jamás llega tarde.

Seis de la tarde y Hermione, después de unos rápidos encantamientos, sale de su hogar y no le queda otra alternativa que aparecerse. Lo detesta, sabe que llegará muy desordenada y poco prolija, pero no hay nada más que hacer. Mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy decide regresar a su hogar, él sabe que ella está ahí y no quiere verla.

Seis y un cuarto y dos jóvenes chocan a la salida del Ministerio. Uno de ellos tratando de escapar, y la otra tratando de llegar ¿Quién pensaría que una serie de decisiones y acontecimientos, los llevarían a encontrarse nuevamente después de dos largos años?


End file.
